


First Time

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slurry used as lube, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Dirkkat pwp oneshot to fill up the Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

"Relax..." Dirk cooed into Karkat's ear as the tense troll awkwardly attempted to un-button his pants. Karkat's slightly shaking hands were gently pushed away and Dirk instead took on the task of undressing his matesprit. "There's no reason to freak out, if you want we can always do this another day." Karkat shook his head.

"No. I want it--...this now." He sighed as he sat down once his pants were pulled down to his mid-thigh. "I'm just nervous as fuck. It feels like butterflies are in my stomach and no matter how fucking hard I try I can't digest the little shits." The blond chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"My offer will stand though, we can stop at any time." Karkat nodded and kicked off his pants, leaving himself in his boxers and sweater. Dirk leaned in for a kiss but Karkat stopped him. No way was he going to kiss him while he still has this horrible sunglasses on. The Strider sighed, already knowing what Karkat wanted before he could even say anything, and took off his shades before nearly placing them on the small bedside table.

"You have a raccoon face." The troll mumbled as he wrapped his arms around and pulled Dirk, who had an embarrassingly noticeable sunglasses tan on his face, down to kiss him lovingly. He placed his hands on either sides of Karkat's head as he pushed the troll down onto the bed more. Karkat blushed and wrapped his legs around the blond's waist. Now it was showtime.

Dirk was sure to be slow. He always mumbled what he was going to do next and made sure Karkat was fine, he didn't want to freak out his matesprit's by doing something unexpected and end up having to sleep on the couch for the next month. Even with Dirk's mumbles on what he was going to do next Karkat's nerves were all over the place. His background with sexual intercourse wasn't the greatest, what with the the Imperial Drones and buckets and looming threat of death, and Dirk knew this. Hell, Dirk had to go through something similar to this. He wanted this though, Karkat wanted this and he wasn't about to be stopped by the flashbacks of Imperial Drones.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked as he pulled away from a kiss and began unbuttoning his own pants. Karkat nodded and crossed his legs. Dirk kicked his pants the rest of the way off and toed his shoes off. Karkat couldn't help it, he glanced down to the front of Dirk's boxers and was met with the sight of a lump in his boyfriends orange boxers. The blond glanced down to where Karkat was looking a smirked a little. "Excited to see what kind of human anatomical mysteries I hide behind these clothes?"

"No," Karkat shook his head much to Dirk's surprise. "I already know all about the human male's anatomy. I've just never seen one up close." Wait, what?

"Okay, before any sexy time ensues, _how_ do you know what it looks like?"

"Dave draws them everywhere. One day he explained them to me and one horrifying trip to the Internet later and I know what a dick looks like." Dirk blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"So...you've been watching pornography with my bro? Is that what's been going on?" The troll in question turned bright red and shook his head quickly.

"No! Of course not!! Dave and I have never watched porn together. Ever." Dirk rolled his eyes and kissed Karkat on the forehead to make sure he knew he was just messing with him about this whole situation. Karkat sighed quietly in relief and tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of Dirk's underpants. "Let's just continue our previously planned sex. God that sounds weird as shit." The Strider chuckled and nodded, going right down to gently and lovingly kissing Karkat's neck to re-spark the mood that Dirk had accidentally ruined. Within a moment Karkat had his eyes closed and was enjoying the feel of Dirk's lips on his neck. Dirk felt it was time to take it up a notch.

A hand was suddenly finding its way down the troll's underpants and he gasped as that same hand slid s finger down his unsheathed bulge that was already starting to become a bit moist with Karkat's bright red genetic material. The tentacle like appendage itself was beginning to squirm around in Dirk's hand which caused Karkat to let out a quiet moan. The human could feel his cock give a little twitch and he ignored the urge to just shove his free hand down his pants and start pleasuring himself, right now it was all about Karkat.

"Dirk..." The troll whimpered out his matesprit's name and _fuck_ he looked so fucking adorable right now. Dirk just wanted to eat him up, which was very much possible at the moment. The human hummed in response to Karkat's whimper and slowly let go of Karkat's bulge to slide a finger down to the lips of his nook. The troll gasped and his hands instantly shot out to grab into Dirk's wrists loosely as a slender finger pushed itself into Karkat's nook.

Dirk was no stranger to troll anatomy. Growing up in a world where human's were scarce and Troll Hitler ran the world had given the human a chance to grab a book and learn all about troll genitalia. He knew that a troll's body would pretty much bathe him in genetic material and he knew that his boyfriend's dick could grab him back. This was one of the few times Dirk was glad he read all those books on the wonderful world of troll dicks and pussy.

Thanks to his extensive knowledge on how to please his matesprit was able to make Karkat let out a tiny gasp and moan. A finger from Dirk's free hand began sliding around the base of Karkat's bulge before it poked itself through the little folds of his sheathe. Another, louder, moan was made and Dirk took this as a sign that he was doing well. But he could always do better. With one finger poking around gently in Karkat's sheathe and another sitting still in his book he thought it was high time to step this up a notch. A second finger was added to Karkat's dripping nook and both fingers began moving in a scissoring motion.

Karkat enjoyed this. It was obvious by his facial expression and breathy moans he was making. All his life he's had a somewhat growing fear of pailing which was understandable since that was always associated with death or the possibility of getting drafted which _also_ meant death. But now, right here with Dirk touching him gently and murmuring sweet nothings, he just wanted more of this. And more was what he was about to get.

Karkat didn't even notice that Dirk had taken both their shirts off, he just felt cold hands running down his chest and softly foundling his grub scars. The troll whined again and say up on his elbows to grab a hold of Dirk.

"You're taking too long..." The blond snickered and kissed the side of his head, removing his slicked up fingers from Karkat's still dripping nook. Another whine was emitted from the troll as he impatiently watched and waited for Dirk to resume his previous actions. Dirk, however, had a better plan. Using the candy red slurry that coated his fingers he wiped it off on his erected dick, lubing it up. Karkat made a face at this. "That's fucking gross Dirk."

"What? Using the natural resources provided to me?" The troll rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well Karkat I lived in the middle of the ocean with limited resources and I had to learn to use the things so excuse me if I use your naturally created lube to moisten up my dick so it doesn't hurt your pretty little nook. That and in my horny excitement I forgot to alchemize lube and I realized that about three minutes ago." Karkat snorted, sometimes Dirk was too adorable.

Karkat's amused attitude was quickly replaced with wide eyes and a surprised little gasp. The tip of Dirk's cock was pressed against Karkat's nook. The candy red bulge began coiling about, aching for some sort of touch. Dirk leaned down a little as he planted one hand firmly by the side of Karkat's head, his other hand leading an burying his dick even farther into Karkat's nook.

The cancer troll had his arms wrapped around Dirk's shoulders, his face buried in Dirk's neck. He couldn't help but let out tiny whimpers. The human shushed him and pressed loving kisses to his boyfriend's neck and cheeks. Like the gentleman he was, Dirk waited for Karkat's go ahead when he was fully in. It took Karkat a moment to slowly nod his head and allowed Dirk to begin thrusting.

Slow and steady was the pace that was kept as the Prince of Heart began thrusting into his troll lover. He stayed alert for any sign or sound of discomfort and continued murmuring little words of encouragement as Karkat whimpered and moaned out his name. The red blooded troll had his eyes shut tightly and his breaths came out in panting moans. This was so...new. So wonderful. Karkat pressed up against Dirk even more. Trying to get him to bury deeper inside of him. He needed more.

The blond began to quicken his thrusting pace and Karkat's moans gradually became louder. Karkat's bulge was thrashing about and slapping against his and Dirk's skin, begging for any sort of attention. A hand gently grasped the moving appendage and began sliding up and down it's length ever so slightly. Karkat was losing it now. He's never had so much stimulation before in his life and _fuck_ it felt so nice. He felt so full, so complete.

The thrusts became a bit rougher and Dirk grunted and moaned with each one. Karkat's toes were curling and his back arching. Orgasm was threatening which gave the human a motive to try to give his alien lover some more pleasure before it was over. The hand on Karkat's bulge began to quickly slide up and down and after a moment of that, Karkat lost it. Red slime-like material quickly oozed out of the troll's tentabulge and coated both the boys' chests. Dirk had to quickly pull out of his boyfriend's nook before his own orgasm.

For a moment the two just stayed there, panting and blushing and grinning like the biggest doofuses in the world. Then Karkat unintentionally broke the silence. He giggled and covered his bright red face with his hands. "We just fucked. We seriously just fucked!" Dirk chuckled and nodded, rolling over to lay besides his boyfriend who was still smiling and giggling in disbelief to what they just did. The troll almost instantly threw his arms around Dirk and pressed a little kiss to his cheek, snuggling up against him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, even though it was pretty vanilla sex." Karkat hummed in response, slowly noticing that the red slurry he gave out and coating them was becoming a bit cold but that was a problem for later. "But don't worry Karkat. Next time we have some hot ass inter-species sexual intercourse, shit'll be kinky as fuck."

Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes. "I can't wait."


End file.
